In accord with the goals and strategic vision of the Center, the Career Development Program (CDP) has three major goals. These include: 1) successful mentoring and career development of junior faculty; 2) recruitment and mentoring of investigators new to environmental health sciences research, and, 3) providing Center investigators with opportunities and access to resources and technologies that will advance research programs in accord with Center goals and vision. The mission of the University of Rochester Environmental Health Sciences Center (EHSC) is to identify the means by which environmental and chemical exposures act as modifying factors for human disease and dysfunction, and to use this information to prevent or ameliorate adverse health consequences and thereby improve public health. This mission is achieved by the integration of basic science with clinical research, and the translation of this research through community outreach, education, and prevention. This is also achieved by enhancing the career development of talented environmental health investigators. The areas of research emphasis for the EHSC are Pulmonary &Cardiovascular Diseases, Neurodevelopmental Disorders &Neurodegerierative Diseases, and Musculoskeletal Diseases. The Pulmonary &Cardiovascular Disease Program brings together a multidisciplinary group of scientists whose research focuses on the impact of several types of environmental exposures on cardiopulmonary health. These exposures include ambient and occupational particulates, oxidant gases, ionizing radiation, and engineered nanoparticles. The Neurodevelopmental Disorders &Neurodegenerative Disease Program is focused on the effects of early developmental exposures to neurotoxicants and the consequences to cognitive, motor, and sensory function. This group is also directed at later, emergent, neurodegenerative diseases induced by these agents. The Musculoskeletal Disease Program is dedicated to producing molecular and cellular advances related to the effects of toxicants on tissues comprising the bones and joints. These advances are translated into studies performed in animal models with the ultimate goal of moving the work into human studies and clinical trials. The efforts of these Programs are promoted and assisted through two Facility Cores: Biostatistics and the Integrative Health Sciences Facility. The latter consists of Translational Services, an Animal/Human Inhalation Facility, and an Animal/Human Behavioral Sciences Facility. Collaborations, career development, and new directions are significantly enhanced through a Pilot Project Program and Career Development Program. The Community Outreach &Education Core is a source of environmental health information for the entire community, and promotes interdisciplinary research, translation, prevention, and engagement activities. Oversight of all Center functions and programs occurs through the Administrative Core.